Kokoro Nōbadi
by Cihanethyste 2
Summary: Reconnaître un Simili, c'est presque facile. Beaucoup de personnes possèdent quelques connaissances à leur sujet. Toutefois, comment naît un Simili ? Que "ressent-il" ? Recueil.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous. Ce recueil rassemblera les début d'histoires de nouveaux Simili de ma création. Pour la majorité d'entre eux, ils sont issus de personnages existants qui proviennent de divers univers : Final Fantasy, TWEWY, Walt Disney... La liste n'est pas exhaustive._

 _Ce recueil ne racontera que les circonstances de leur naissance. Dans d'autres histoires, que je publierai sur ce compte, vous connaîtrez le destin de chacun et l'évolution._

 _Exceptionnellement, il y aura un prologue commun pour tous. Il relatera les sensations éprouvées par tous ces Simili à leur "naissance" (et sans aucun doute ressentis aussi par les membres de l'Organisation XIII.)_

* * *

A retenir : Pour qu'un Simili naisse, l'être d'origine doit perdre son cœur. Ce cœur doit être suffisamment fort pour que subsistent l'âme et le corps, qui formeront alors cet être du néant considéré comme une erreur par des êtres humains comme DiZ.

Il n'est pas obligé que l'être humain d'origine succombe pour donner naissance à un Simili. Il suffit que son cœur ait été consumé par les ténèbres, même de manière brève, en frôlant la mort par exemple.

Un Simili ne possède pas de cœur (émotionnel); étant un corps organique, il a de ce fait un muscle cardiaque qui assure ses fonctions vitales même si son fonctionnement est légèrement différent de celui d'un humain. Cependant, les souvenirs des sentiments et émotions qu'a pu éprouver son être d'origine peuvent avoir subsisté en lui et lui permettre d'acquérir son propre cœur émotionnel. Par contre, il possède tous les souvenirs de vie de son humain d'origine en lui, même s'il ne s'en souvient pas forcément. Des blocages en lui peuvent l'en empêcher.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **(Commun à tous les Simili)**

Le néant. Là où le grand Rien siège, même si personne ne pouvait être sûr de cette affirmation. Une impression de flotter, puis de couler, pour finalement comprendre que tous ces ressentis étaient relatifs, quasiment factices... Existaient-ils vraiment, d'ailleurs ? Elle s'était perdue dans le néant qui avait été le seul à l'accueillir. Les souvenirs du passé s'effaçaient, sauf les plus importants, ceux qui étaient restés gravés au fond d'elle, cette âme qui avait été mutilée, et dont l'autre partie était morte. Elle, elle n'était qu'une subsistance et pouvait vaciller à tout instant.

Entité vide. C'était la seule manière de la définir pour l'instant.

Son essence tremblota dans cet espace ténébreux où elle voguait sans fin, sans but... sans limites. Le noir dévorait toute autre couleur, même s'il restait quelques petites traces. En fait, l'entité vide n'en savait rien, elle ne regardait pas. Ses pensées commencèrent à s'organiser, à se combiner pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte de sa conscience, unique chose qui subsistait de son être. Elle n'avait toujours pas disparu, malgré qu'elle fût instable et fragile. Pourtant, elle l'aurait cru... Tiens, quand ? Elle ne se rappelait plus. Avait-elle des souvenirs d'un « avant » ? Quelle étrange sensation...

L'entité vide cligna des yeux et avisa cette toile de fond dans laquelle elle avait été engluée contre son gré. Elle ne se souvenait presque de rien, sauf de deux mots qui n'étaient qu'un vague écho en elle.

Elle ne se mouvait plus depuis un moment malgré sa volonté d'avancer. Étrange... comme si elle venait de quelque part. C'était une possibilité tout à fait plausible. Chaque seconde, de minuscules étincelles parcouraient son être figé pour le doter de... nouvelles connexions. Elle ne voyait pas trop comment surnommer autrement ces filaments complexes, pure énergie ou matière. À travers eux fourmillaient des données, même si elles étaient confuses et ne le renseignaient pas sur ce qu'elle était. Elle venait... d'un « avant » dont l'existence était beaucoup trop lointaine désormais.

Soudain, le froid. Tellement présent qu'il gelait l'entité vide de l'intérieur et l'écrasait avec ses contraintes, elle, le morceau d'être qui cherchait encore à prouver qu'elle existait. Elle avait échoué en cet endroit dont les vagues couleurs et contours lui étaient trop pénibles pour l'instant. Ce qui lui servait pour voir était trop sensible, trop fragile.

Petit à petit, un corps organique la recouvrit. Elle était solide. Elle était « là ».

 _Froid. Hmmm..._

Nue, elle n'osa plus bouger. Le néant n'avait pas voulu d'elle, cela signifiait que quelque chose l'attendait ici bas. Les ténèbres le lui soufflaient aussi. La lumière l'acceptait, mais ce ne serait pas sans contrepartie. Son existence serait complexe et lourde d'un passé plus riche qu'elle ne le pensait. Au sein de son être, rien ne se manifestait. Le vide à l'état pur. Sa mémoire était neuve. Aussi vierge qu'une feuille blanche... Non. Pas tout à fait. Il y avait ces informations qui lui seraient nécessaires pour pouvoir « vivre » – qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il y avait aussi ces... bribes. Ces images, qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

De manière très vague, l'entité vide désirait savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, mais sans plus. Pour elle, il était évident que la réponse viendrait en temps et en heure... pour autant que l'astre qui illuminait le ciel nocturne pouvait lui permettre de se construire les repères adéquats.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à attendre ? Attendre quoi, d'ailleurs ? Quel drôle de but. Pourquoi luttait-elle alors qu'il n'y avait sans doute rien au-delà de ces ténèbres ? Tellement de questions inutiles... Il valait peut-être mieux abandonner et se laisser absorber... par quoi ? Par ce qui n'existait pas ? Non, mauvaise idée. L'entité vide s'y refusa. Elle avait quelque chose à accomplir, même si elle ignorait la nature de sa quête. Tiens, des mots plus complexes émergeaient de sa conscience. Bon signe ou non ?

Se relever, maintenant. Le froid ne le paralysait plus autant qu'avant; elle y était devenue imperméable. Cela ne durerait peut-être pas. C'était une certitude tout comme cette sorte de manque à l'intérieur d'elle. Quelque chose aurait dû s'y trouver. Qu'était-ce donc ? Rien. Le néant avait occulté les souvenirs qu'elle aurait pu avoir lorsqu'elle était... quoi, déjà ? Ou qui ? C'était à travers le Rien qu'elle avait navigué après s'être échappée... de quoi ? Trop d'énigmes...

C'est pourquoi elle commença à avancer. Aller quelque part... c'était son but dominant. Que faisait-elle avant ? Ah, c'était si vague... Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment. En réalité, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir existé en tant que telle dans ce passé révolu. Néanmoins, à cette simple pensée, l'entité sentit comme quelque chose l'entourer et l'aider à être plus stable. On lui prêtait une existence, alors qu'elle savait qu'il manquait quelque chose et qu'une partie d'elle était endormie.

Un déclic se produisit au sein de l'entité vide. Son esprit se souvint de tout – non, elle se souvenait de tout le passé de l'Autre qu'elle n'était plus. La condition pour cela était la mort de cette Autre. Les choses devaient se dérouler ainsi, comme le temps s'enroule autour de lui-même et se coupe certaines fois.

L'entité vide ne savait pas ce qu'était une émotion ou un sentiment, ou du moins ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas un être vivant « simple », mais elle aurait été incapable de définir davantage en cet instant ce qui pouvait tenir lieu d'âme chez elle. Ou d'esprit, elle n'en savait trop rien. Des mots un peu vides de sens qu'elle pêchait à droite ou à gauche selon des fragments d'une mémoire qui lui était étrangère. Avait-elle seulement un nom ? Non, mais quelle importance ? Elle pourrait rester dans ce nouvel endroit et continuer à subsister, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait complète. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

La mémoire du passé était réveillée à présent, même si cela avait pris du temps. Une situation un peu gênante. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle trouverait une réponse plus appropriée.

Sa nouvelle histoire commençait dès à présent, tout comme celle d'autres entités semblables à elle... même si elle l'ignorait.


	2. Bienvenue, rose du désert (Sahara)

_Bonj... hum, bonne nuit, vu l'heure à laquelle je publie ce chapitre (du moins, chez moi). J'ai longuement hésité à publier ce premier OS, qui a été sérieusement retravaillé et réécrit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il narre l'histoire de Sahara, que vous avez croisée dans "Hikari no Kage" si vous l'avez lue. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
_

 _Merci à Lectrice Anonyme et à Amestri pour leurs reviews._

* * *

 _J'ai oublié de le préciser dans mes autres publications, mais : Aucun personnage de Square Enix, ni de Disney, ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux ! Il en est de même pour ceux des contes des Mille et une Nuits._

* * *

1/ … Bienvenue, Rose du désert

(Sahara)

Pas un souffle de vent à l'horizon pour l'instant. Le désert, impitoyable, s'étendait à perte de vue. Nulle âme ne s'y risquait... sauf cette femme habillée d'un sari brun, dont le visage et les cheveux étaient masqués par une capuche large. Ses iris d'un vert proche de l'émeraude furetaient çà et là, en quête de Kingdom Hearts seul sait quoi. Son esprit fraîchement ordonné, lui, était ailleurs... dans ce passé dont elle ne possédait aucun souvenir.

L'unique rémanence qui revenait souvent, c'était l'eau... où elle sombrait sans fin. De l'eau, oui.

 _Vraiment étrange..._

Tiens, première pensée consciente chez elle ! C'en était presque réconfortant. Elle pourrait rester dans ce nouvel endroit, y marcher comme elle le faisait depuis plusieurs lunes, et continuer à subsister, même si elle n'était pas tout à fait complète. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Une situation un peu gênante. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle trouverait une réponse plus appropriée. Ses pieds nus frôlaient cette texture granuleuse et sèche depuis son arrivée dans ce monde. Il ne s'agissait nullement d'eau... C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Pour avancer, elle devait entièrement devenir ce qu'elle incarnait déjà et ne pas retourner en arrière. Pour cette « vie », cette eau qui avait recueilli son ancien « elle » ne ferait pas partie de son histoire.

Elle s'était habituée à la lumière ambiante et à cette chaleur qui ruisselait sur sa peau rosée. Des souvenirs remontèrent de nouveau. Le soleil. Sa mémoire « d'avant » l'avait renseignée dès ses premiers pas dans ce désert qui paraissait l'accueillir à bras ouverts...

Son regard se reporta sur l'immensité des dunes. Lentement, la femme se remit à marcher, à interroger son environnement pour l'apprivoiser. Elle n'y était pas encore parvenue. Ses prunelles étaient attentives au moindre événement, mais son visage demeurait neutre. Les chants de l'erg (1) atteignaient quelque chose en elle qui se réveillait doucement. Oui, elle se sentait bien, ici... Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle déambulait ainsi, peut-être une éternité. Elle-même était sans âge précis.

C'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta au sommet d'une longue crête de sable qui avait l'air de dominer le paysage. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent, un vent brûlant s'infiltra sous sa capuche et dans ses cheveux châtains et ondulés. Cela ne la dérangeait pas – à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une émotion ou un sentiment, ou du moins ne s'en souvenait plus. Le désert semblait vouloir la tester, mais aussi la façonner pour qu'elle soit « Elle ».

Les lèvres entrouvertes, elle l'écouta plus attentivement. Il lui murmurait quelque chose... Le vent fit claquer un pan de son vêtement. Une tempête approchait-elle ? Enfin, un mot jaillit parmi la nuée des chuchotements inintelligibles jusque-là : Sahara. Il roulait sous la langue et lui donnait une identité propre. Voilà ce que lui évoquaient tous ces paysages, que les lieux s'évertuaient à lui montrer, à lui faire découvrir. Ils ne se ressemblaient jamais tout en demeurant familiers. Ce fut aussi la première fois qu'elle crut ressentir quelque chose au niveau de la poitrine; cela cessa aussitôt. Pour l'heure, elle se faisait à son existence et continuait de se chercher.

Sahara... Étrangement, ce nom lui en rappelait un autre qu'elle n'arrivait plus à reformuler ni à retranscrire. Il avait un rapport avec l'air. C'était bien le seul élément qui l'avait accompagnée dans cette nouvelle vie, sous la forme de cette brise chaude qui venait parfois la taquiner.

 _Je m'appelle Sahara. Je sais désormais que je ne suis pas là par hasard._

oOo

O

 _An - 300 (deux cents ans après la mort d'Aerith et la naissance de Sahara)_

Sahara s'aventura jusqu'à un village pour la première fois depuis longtemps. D'ordinaire, elle les évitait comme la peste, mais ce n'était pas à cause de la peur ou de la haine, ou toute autre émotion qui lui était absolument inconnue. Son instinct lui soufflait tout simplement de ne pas le faire. De plus, cela ne... l'intéressait pas. Le désert, le ciel – de jour comme de nuit –, le vent... seuls ces éléments éveillaient vaguement des bribes de curiosité en elle.

Sahara n'était pas comme ces personnes qu'elle voyait traverser les Sept Déserts de temps à autre. Ils possédaient tous quelque chose dont elle était dépourvue, et qui leur permettaient de ressentir. Un jour, elle avait entendu ce mot, mais sans comprendre sa signification. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais jusqu'à présent, elle était restée indifférente à ce phénomène.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce soir.

Alors qu'elle étudiait le comportement des dunes à proximité d'une oasis nouvelle née, elle surprit trois chameaux passant à proximité; ils prenaient la direction du royaume situé dans le désert Enid (2). Ils s'arrêtèrent brièvement pour se ressourcer. Sahara se confondit avec le paysage. Elle remarqua que l'un des trois inconnus retirait le voile qui cachait son visage... ou plutôt, l'une. Une femme d'une grande beauté, au teint bruni par le soleil, aux yeux aussi noirs que l'étaient ses longs cheveux ondulés cascadant jusqu'à ses reins, et à la silhouette généreuse en formes sans que cela fût excessif. Sahara la fixa et la vit sortir un rouleau de parchemin, qu'elle lut dans un silence religieux. Elle le rangea au bout de dix minutes, fit un geste aux deux autres, puis replaça son linge blanc.

Une mariée. Sahara avait reconnu le vêtement cérémonial. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle apercevait des épouses traverser un désert pour rejoindre leur futur compagnon dans un royaume voisin. Pourtant, celle-ci avait... attiré son attention. C'était décidé : elle allait la suivre. Ce genre d'entreprise ne lui posait aucun problème.

Elle prit à peine garde au charme de la ville et à ses bâtiments de pierres immaculées dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer. Elle retint juste son nom : Esper (3). La magnificence du palais, qui valait celle d'Agrabah sauf qu'il donnait plus dans les couleurs ocres et rouges, ne la marqua pas plus que cela. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était d'en connaître davantage sur cette femme.

Sans difficulté, elle glissa le long des enceintes; elle s'aida de son agilité pour les franchir et se rapprocher de la demeure sultane sans se faire voir des soldats. Habituée à se fondre dans le décor, Sahara bénit le fait qu'il y eût beaucoup de sable. Une fois sous la fenêtre de la chambre du Souverain, qui se situait au rez-de-chaussée heureusement, elle réfléchit.

Elle avait récolté çà et là des renseignements sur ce roi nommé Shahryar. Trompé par sa femme jadis, il l'avait alors châtiée par la mort. Pour ne pas revivre le même calvaire, il avait décidé d'épouser une vierge chaque jour, et de l'exécuter le matin venu. Un dirigeant considéré comme cruel depuis ce tragique événement. Sa dernière jeune prétendante, que Sahara avait aperçue et suivie, n'était autre que la fille du Grand Vizir, Shéhérazade. Nihec, bordée par le quatrième désert Esia (4), était sa ville natale; le Grand Vizir, dont le nom n'était jamais cité, en était originaire et il y avait installé sa femme et sa fille sous bonne garde.

L'homme avait rechigné à la laisser se marier au Sultan; convaincu par les arguments de celle-ci, il avait cédé. Après tout, elle lui avait promis que tout irait bien... et la connaissant, il savait qu'elle avait un plan ingénieux en tête. Tous ces renseignements, Sahara les avait récoltés en écoutant aussi la conversation entre Shéhérazade et ses deux guides dans le désert.

La voix grave et douce de la jeune femme la sortit de ses pérégrinations. Perplexe, celle-ci tendit l'oreille. Les tentures qui fermaient l'entrée de la fenêtre étaient à moitié tirées, ce qui lui permit d'être plus à son aise. Plaquée contre le mur, elle délogea juste un scorpion avec une pierre, même si elle n'en craignait pas particulièrement la piqûre. Elle avait élaboré bon nombre d'antidotes et de remèdes contre les venins et poisons des insectes et arachnides.

Entre deux caresses, Shéhérazade était en train de narrer à son époux un dialogue fort étrange entre un âne et un bœuf, dont le langage et celui d'autres animaux étaient compris par leur marchand. À force d'écouter, elle finit par saisir qu'elle racontait une histoire. Elle prit toute la nuit pour ce faire, ménageant des pauses, laissant son mari l'honorer aussi à un moment approprié.

Une scène que Sahara ne regarda point – elle n'était pas une voyeuse –, mais le petit soupir de douleur de la conteuse la rendit perplexe, de même que les autres qu'elle poussa; elle ne sut interpréter réellement. À l'aube, elle s'attendit à ce que Shahryar la tue, mais il ne s'y résolut pas. Trop captivé par l'histoire de son épouse, et surtout par sa fin qui n'en était pas vraiment une, il consentit à lui accorder une nuit supplémentaire afin qu'elle la continuât. Doucement, avant de se faire repérer, Sahara quitta les lieux et retourna dans le désert pour se reposer un peu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir beaucoup, et généralement, elle le faisait le matin, pendant une des heures les moins « dangereuses ». La nuit était propice aux prédateurs, et l'après-midi à l'ardeur fatale du soleil.

Le soir venu, elle revint au même endroit que la veille; la nuitée se déroula d'une manière similaire à la précédente, ce qui l'incita à répéter ce rituel au cours des jours suivants. Tout comme Shahryar, Sahara était suspendue aux talents de conteuse de Shéhérazade... Ce fut la première fois qu'un pincement à gauche dans sa poitrine la « saisit », et qu'une sorte de chaleur l'entoura. Il lui fallut du temps avant de mettre un nom à cette sensation : la soif de connaissances.

Au fur et à mesure des nuits, Sahara se plongea dans chaque histoire comme si elle en faisait partie intégrante, et il en était de même pour le Sultan. Elle découvrit que pour certaines, elle y avait participé réellement par le passé, ou en avait été une spectatrice lointaine ! Dans la ville de Gaddba, située dans le désert de Kari (5), Sindbad le marin y avait brièvement séjourné. Il avait même été l'un des rares à croiser Sahara, qui rôdait dans les dunes aux alentours de la ville. Il l'avait prise pour l'oiseau Rokh, puisqu'il n'avait aperçu d'elle qu'un nuage de poussière. Ce jour-là, Sahara s'était sentie fiévreuse et assez faible et, encore maintenant, elle ignorait ce qu'était cet étrange fumée brûlante qui était née autour d'elle et qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir. Ce phénomène ne s'était, jusqu'à présent, pas reproduit.

Lorsque Shéhérazade raconta l'histoire d'Ali Baba et les quarante voleurs, Sahara fut plus attentive que d'ordinaire cette nuit-là. Elle avait vécu pendant quelque temps à proximité du repaire de ces brigands... et pour ne pas être découverte ou importunée, elle avait imaginé moult stratagèmes pour les dissuader d'explorer davantage les environs. Sa parfaite connaissance des lieux lui avait octroyé le droit d'en tirer avantage. Provoquer une invasion de scorpions ou autre nuisible pour contraindre les bandits à se contenter de leur refuge, elle l'avait souvent fait. Cela avait duré plusieurs années... bien avant qu'Ali Baba n'entre dans l'histoire.

Elle avait visité la Ville d'Airain et ses vases maudits, emplis de Djinns et démons malfaisants. Elle s'était bien gardée d'y toucher. Cet endroit se situait à la lisière de deux déserts.

À la mille et unième Nuit, Sahara comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner vraiment d'où elle venait. Elle devait voyager de manière bien plus active qu'elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent, prendre plus de risques pour observer le comportement des humains. Désormais, quelque chose en elle palpitait. Elle réussit à le nommer au bout de quelques instants : curiosité.

Au fond d'elle, alors qu'elle laissait Shéhérazade et Shahryar s'unir à l'aube pour célébrer la victoire de cette dernière sur la mort, Sahara conserva le souvenir de ces nuits qui avaient été très intéressantes pour elle... et empreintes d'une certaine magie, qui avait su l'effleurer même si elle n'était pas comme les autres humains. Pendant qu'elle rejoignait enfin les dunes, tandis qu'elle marchait en étant un peu fatiguée, sa main droite lui sembla plus chaude que d'ordinaire... et une fois avancée dans le désert d'Enid, elle vit un éclat aveuglant jaillir de sa paume, qu'elle maintint en bas à l'horizontale, le bras tendu devant elle.

Un long bâton lisse et aussi noir que les Ténèbres lui fit face. Il se recroquevilla à son bout et forma une légère spirale. Il faisait partie d'elle, et c'était elle qui l'avait « appelé ». Elle le garda bien en main pendant son errance.

oOo

O

 _An - 100_

La lune, aussi noire que le désert de Tygepe (6), se démarquait dans un ciel moucheté d'étoiles. Aucun nuage à l'horizon, aucune tempête. Areab était paisible... à un détail près.

Sahara exhala un souffle rauque et pénible pour ses poumons en feu. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls organes qui semblaient « touchés » par le phénomène. Elle étouffa une quinte de toux et but pour la énième fois de la journée. Son front, ses yeux, ses joues, son visage, son corps étaient brûlants. Elle qui n'avait jamais été malade malgré les rigueurs du désert, les piqûres, les empoisonnements par la faune constituée surtout d'insectes et d'arachnides, la voilà aussi fragile qu'un chaton nouveau-né.

Le pire était que des instants de « faiblesse », elle en avait déjà eu naguère. Depuis quatre-cents ans d'existence, le contraire aurait été anormal, bien qu'elle s'étonnât d'être toujours là alors que l'espérance de vie moyenne chez les humains était de quatre-vingt-deux ans. Du moins, sur ce monde.

 _Je suis différente d'eux._

Elle chercha à se relever; il fallait qu'elle trouvât un abri plus sécurisant que cette dune. Elle courait le risque de se faire attaquer par des scorpions noirs si jamais elle restait ici... Elle se tourna sur le côté, ce qui lui attira un petit étourdissement. Les Ténèbres s'invitèrent en elle avant qu'elle n'eût le temps d'ouvrir les yeux.

Cela dura une, dix, mille secondes. Les paupières écloses, Sahara fixa le ciel avec des iris fiévreux. Ces étoiles ressemblaient aux joyaux que Sindbad le Marin avait amassés au cours de ses voyages pour elle d'après la description qu'en avait faite Shéhérazade. Bien sûr, là, elle songeait aux diamants pâles qu'il avait voulu utiliser pour...

Son corps s'arqua contre sa volonté sous une brusque montée de chaleur en elle. Elle se replia en position du fœtus, ferma les yeux... et sentit cette géhenne surgir d'elle. Ses prunelles avisèrent la poussière qui tourbillonnait autour, au-dessus, en dessous d'elle... non. Du sable. Sa musique sourde et grave lui écorchait les tympans, surtout avec les sifflements du vent par-derrière. Sahara attendit que cela se calme avant de se relever, puis de saisir une de ses mèches de cheveux au vol. Elle lui barrait le visage... et sa couleur...

Blonds comme le sable doré d'Areab et aussi lisses qu'un miroir.

Un chuchotis parvint à ses oreilles, tandis qu'un petit pincement à gauche dans sa poitrine la prenait. Le désert. Il communiquait avec son propre langage. Son Essence s'était enfin éveillée en elle. Une particularité que les humains ne possédaient pas en règle générale. Le désert avait accéléré le processus et avait parlé à travers elle. Le sable... elle pouvait en avoir le contrôle. Son organisme avait subi quelques métamorphoses suite à cette éclosion, mais c'était aussi le fruit de quatre cents ans à vivre en ces lieux que les hommes évitaient. Son corps s'était adapté. Cela aurait pu être progressif, mais son évolution avait suivi un autre chemin.

Maîtriser son Essence; tel était son nouveau but. La gorge sèche, Sahara tendit les mains et s'efforça d'appeler le sable, de le faire bouger. Il frémit à peine. Elle ne s'impatienta pas et poursuivit. Depuis le temps qu'elle errait dans le désert, elle avait appris à faire preuve de persévérance pour obtenir quelque chose. Par exemple, sa survie malgré la piqûre d'un serpent des sables, dix jours après sa « naissance », quatre-cents ans plus tôt. Ou bien la manipulation de son bâton, qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître ou disparaître à volonté. Il lui servait surtout à asseoir sa défense et à lui permettre de garder le contrôle sur telle situation.

Sahara leva les yeux aux iris aussi verts que l'émeraude vers le ciel d'un bleu saphir pur comme le rouge rubis de l'aube qui l'avait précédé.

oOo

O

 _An 12_

Encore une fois, Sahara se demanda pourquoi elle s'était approchée aussi près des portes d'Agrabah. Assise contre le mur, à l'extérieur de la ville, elle contemplait l'étendue d'Areab. Un petit singe, vraisemblablement un sapajou habillé d'une veste aux nuances bordeaux et d'un chapeau rouge et violet, la fixait avec suspicion sans pour autant la rejoindre. Il se gratta la tête; c'est alors qu'une voix l'interpela :

— Tu as fini d'espionner les autres, Abu ? C'est pas le jour, voyons !

Sahara avisa un humanoïde à la peau bleue en train de planer; un Génie. C'était la première fois qu'elle en croisait un. Il plongea pour aller le récupérer dans un des vases en terre cuite, ce qui déclencha des protestations virulentes de la part du singe. Ils firent tellement de boucan qu'ils attisèrent sa curiosité. Elle se releva, épousseta quelques grains fins, puis jeta un coup d'œil par l'embrasure de la grande porte, qui n'était pas surveillée par la garde royale.

Le Génie fut le premier à sentir que quelqu'un les observait. Il se retourna vers l'inconnue, perplexe, et s'apprêta à lui dire :

— Hé, bonjour ! Je...

Il s'interrompit net, la dévisagea un peu plus intensément. Elle ne broncha pas, attentive à cet examen. Elle ne réagit pas non plus lorsqu'il se mit à tourner autour d'elle, la main sur le menton, même ses muscles étaient détendus.

— Huuuum, vous avez quelque chose de bizarre, là. Un peu comme si...

Il recula alors en bondissant comme un diable, horrifié, et tendit le doigt :

— Vous êtes un... une...

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots. Le petit sapajou s'égosilla pour savoir quelle était la raison de son agitation. Sahara ne baissa pas les yeux, mais se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de partir. Le Génie s'approcha de nouveau, écarta le voile avec un doigt, rencontra deux iris verts et un visage encadrés de cheveux blonds. Il put confirmer son impression rien qu'à l'aura :

— Vous êtes une Simili !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? C'était quoi, un Simili ? Elle rabattit le pan de son vêtement pour se dérober à la curiosité du Génie et répliqua sèchement :

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Tiens, elle ne s'était jamais comportée comme ça jusqu'à présent... Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Était-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on cherche à savoir qui elle était ? Étrange, d'habitude elle s'en fichait...

— Oh si, vous en êtes une. Par contre, c'est bizarre, vous n'avez pas de manteau noir.

Sahara regarda le singe arriver vers eux et la dévisager avec un air craintif. A priori, ils la confondaient avec d'autres personnes qui semblaient comme elle...

L'être magique à la peau bleue croisa les bras, pencha le visage sur le côté et lui dit :

— Si vous voulez me transformer en sans-cœur pour l'Organisation, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser !

— Je vous demande pardon ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ? rétorqua-t-elle, alors que quelque chose naissait dans sa tête, comme un tourbillon... comme si elle était désarçonnée.

Tiens, c'était ça d'avoir l'impression de ne pas tout saisir ? Que des éléments manquaient ?

— Parce que vous êtes une Simili de l'Organisation, pardi !

— Je ne fais partie d'aucune organisation, et je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Simili.

Après cette réponse, elle décida que c'en était assez. Elle avait assez perdu de temps ici. Elle fit un pas en arrière, tandis que le singe et son ami tentaient de la retenir :

— Où allez-vous comme ça ? Eh !

Elle ferma les paupières et continua de reculer. Alors, sous leurs yeux stupéfaits, le sable s'agrégea à son corps sous un vent qui n'était pas là il y a deux secondes, puis se dispersa au loin, vers le désert d'Areab.

Sahara avait disparu comme si elle s'y était fondue.

oOo

O

Elle soupira et ôta le voile qui recouvrait ses cheveux et son visage. Elle avait besoin de sentir la caresse du vent chaud sur ce dernier pour se calmer. Trois jours que cet état étrange durait, trois jours ! Elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était de la frustration. Oui, mais elle n'aurait jamais dû ressentir ça, ou même éprouver d'autres sentiments !

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait une humaine, que ceux-ci possédaient quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Les gens comme elle, on les appelait Simili, d'après les paroles de l'être magique. Soudain, un bruit la tira de ses réflexions. Une vibration, sous ses pieds. Hum, étonnant. Y avait-il un lieu souterrain ? Elle connaissait Areab par cœur et n'avait pas souvenir de cela, sauf si... cet endroit était artificiel.

Il n'y avait qu'un homme capable de faire cela, et souvent, cela voulait dire qu'il préparait quelque chose de mauvais.

Sahara n'avait jamais été confrontée à cet homme; elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à lui, ni même mêlée de ses plans machiavéliques. Pourtant, là, elle désirait en savoir plus.

Avec un soupir, elle ferma les yeux et disparut sous terre dans un tourbillon de sable. Elle apparut au centre d'un immense laboratoire, où un capharnaüm incroyable régnait. Des prototypes de robot d'insecte partout, des machines, des alambics, des papiers... Mozenrath ne chômait pas !

Néanmoins, elle n'était pas venue pour connaître davantage les intentions du scélérat. Quelque chose d'autre attirait... sa curiosité. Tiens, elle avait mis un mot sur cette sensation. Brièvement, elle se demanda quelle était la différence entre cette dernière, un sentiment et une émotion.

 _Décidément, les humains sont compliqués..._

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Elle se sauva.

oOo

O

 _An 14_

 _« Ce rêve bleu,_

 _Il durera_

 _Toute la nuit. »_

Tendrement, leurs bouches s'unirent alors que le tapis volant fendait les airs avec célérité, les emmenait loin d'Agrabah, loin des ennuis, loin de tout... pour une brève accalmie.

La plongée des mondes dans les Ténèbres, les sans-cœurs, Ansem le Chercheur, l'Organisation XIII, et Xehanort, celui qui tirait toutes les ficelles, ne leur avait pas laissé beaucoup d'intimité. Enfin, après les manigances de Jafar, son retour, puis les péripéties avec Saluk, un brigand aussi diabolique que le grand vizir, ainsi que celles de Cassim, le roi des quarante voleurs – une autre génération que celle qu'avait connu Ali Baba – et père d'Aladdin, celui-ci et Jasmine avaient pu se marier.

Après la valse de leurs langues, la Princesse de Cœur enroula ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, tout en fermant les yeux de bonheur et en se serrant contre lui. L'ancien vaurien continua de chanter avec douceur, alors qu'ils survolaient l'immense désert d'Areab.

— Aladdin...

Le tapis se stabilisa à une certaine hauteur, alors qu'une oasis magnifique se déployait juste en dessous d'eux.

— Oui, Jasmine ?

Elle se détacha lentement de lui, plongea ses iris noirs dans ceux de son aimé, qui eut un frisson de bien-être et d'excitation. D'une voix rauque, elle murmura :

— Fais-moi tienne...

Il ouvrit grand les paupières. Encore en tenues traditionnelles des mariés, ils avaient l'air de deux silhouettes pâles sous la lumière des astres célestes.

— Ici ? Jasmine, je...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de se rapprocher de lui. Le tapis volant, avec délicatesse, descendit jusqu'à la petite plage de sable qui bordait les eaux calmes de l'oasis. Plusieurs palmiers couvraient les lieux de manière à former une barrière intime. Sans comprendre, Aladdin se retrouva au-dessus de la princesse, qui continuait à l'embrasser passionnément. Il ferma les yeux, puis jugea que l'endroit était idéal. Le tapis avait bien choisi. Ce dernier s'était volatilisé, d'ailleurs, sans doute pour rejoindre le Génie.

Les soupirs du désert engloutirent les leurs, ainsi que leur diapason. Un secret de plus venait d'être emporté parmi les limbes langoureux des dunes. Même le vent participa à préserver cet instant magique.

Elle non plus n'en dit mot, alors qu'elle passait à côté de l'oasis. Elle n'y pénétra pas pour s'y reposer un peu jusqu'au jour ardent prochain. De toute manière, elle n'en avait pas tant besoin que cela. Ses longs cheveux blonds, aussi lisses que la soie d'Orient et aussi dorés que le désert sous le crépuscule, caressaient ses courbes et ses hanches. Ses grands yeux verts, semblables à d'autres, fixaient l'horizon avec une sérénité et une absence d'émotions un peu effrayante.

Ses pieds nus foulèrent les grains ambrés à nouveau. Elle ne craignait pas les piqûres de scorpion, ni la brûlure de l'aridité. Elle était née ici, elle n'avait peur de rien. De toute façon, ce sentiment, elle ne le connaissait pas.

Elle réajusta son sari, parfait caméléon des sables pour ses couleurs, puis disparut. Elle cherchait encore son but, sa raison d'être, d'après ses souvenirs tronqués.

* * *

(1) : désert de dunes.

(2) : anagramme de « Inde ».

(3) : anagramme de « Perse », tout comme « Areab » est une anagramme de « Arabe ».

(4) : Nihec : anagramme de Chine; Esia : anagramme de Asie.

(5) : Gaddba : anagramme de Bagdad; Raki : anagramme d'Irak.

(6) : anagramme de Egypte.


End file.
